


Thy Voice is Heard

by insomniareader



Series: Ailes D'Argent [2]
Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kahuna!Danny, Light Depiction of Bodily Harm, Whitelighter!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniareader/pseuds/insomniareader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gets her first charge. It is not who she expects. As if she really had any expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time moves slowly in the clouds. This is one of the first things Allison learns. The second is that there isn't an actual name for where she is. Heaven doesn’t fit and she hasn’t heard any other term actually applied. Or one that has been used around her. She mentally refers to it as Elder-verse but that is too much video game like for it to be said out loud. The third is how to meditate. Her mentor, Kevin, prefers the cross-legged version. He looks extremely suave on his pillow of orbs, floating up and down, something she reveals in telling him while in giggles. Allison, on the other hand, uses a series of katas. Movement fluid and repetitive. She does this often. And soon the things she learns are limitless.

It takes a few months for her to categorize the info dump she received. It takes about that long for the grief to dull as well. The clouds don't help. She finally understands Stiles' frustration with her 'Disney Princess Optimism' with all the fluff and shine is probably as annoying as he thought it was when she first started dating Scott.

And there was another can of worms. She had already gotten over the dork when she was on Earth but there was a difference between no longer seeing relationship wise and no longer seeing death wise. Not only him, but everyone. Isaac, her could have been, her almost was. Lydia, the best friend she could have ever had. Stiles, undeterminably strong and always with a grin. All her friends, her family. Her father. She missed him most, and yet least.

He taught her to be independent. To be able to survive without him. And she could. But she missed the little things. The light that shined on her bed when he made sure she was there in the middle of the night. The constant smell of gunpowder in his office. She even missed training. The repetitive motions, his encouraging smiles, firm corrections. How he always forgot to buy cereal, but never forgot to stock up on ice cream. Her mother had hated how they always ate a bowl near midnight at least once a week. Her mother had hated a lot of things. But she made pretty damn good cookies.

Allison likes to remember her cookies, and learning to bake from her. The kitchen and the firing range. That was where her childhood was spent.

She missed it. The innocence. She saw it almost everywhere here. As if becoming angelic had absolved every one of their sins. Allison felt like the grey shadow on the white silk.

Kev was trying, he shed the light on everything trying to chase out the shadows but only really managing to hide them. They talked a lot. He had been an Elder for over a dozen years. And he was suited for the position, his appearance aside, and he was making the shadows lighter. She knew that Gerard wasn't her fault, he was a master manipulator who had played her like a concerto. He and Kate were just two sides of the same coin. The rotten apples on the Argent tree. Kevin had reiterated this point a few dozen times. With a series of ridiculously more clichéd terms each and every time.

The months were enough to unravel all the knots life hat wrought onto her psyche. There were still a few snags here and there but not more than she could handle. And handle she did. Her mind was strong and Allison was more at peace than she had ever been.

So when, as she was nearing her sixth month anniversary, there was a jingling in her head, echoing, deafening. She shared one panicked look with Kevin, and orbed down to Earth. To her charge.

To her shock. Her break was knocked out of her as she stared at the man whose pain had summoned her here.

“Daddy?”


	2. Chapter 2

She was cloaked, as protocol, but still, she must have slipped because his eyes were trained on her, or where he thought she was. She moved to his side, but his eyes stayed where she had been. Ignoring that, she refocused, and analyzed what she was seeing. He was bleeding from a stab wound to the stomach, collapsed on the forest floor. There were two people, their back to her and her father, standing about fifteen feet away, seeming to be standing on watch.

He was still holding his gun, though it was in a loose grip at his side. With a pale face, she could see his lips moving but couldn’t really hear anything. There were tears welling up, but she refused to let them fall. Allison knelt and placed her hands over his left one pressing tight against the hole. She could see the blood welling up between his fingers. It was second nature when her hands glowed soft and warm.

Allison could feel the flesh knitting itself back together, the blood reabsorbing. She forced him to heal from the bottom up, until all that was left was a shallow cut, it was still bleeding and she had to pull her hands away reluctantly, but knew that if she healed it all the way he would be suspicious. He was already going to be as it was, but she had done what she could. And he would survive.

She pressed a kiss to his temple. Opening her mind, she whispered to him. “I love you, Daddy. Stay safe. I’ll watch over you.” He drew in a shuddering breath, a weak smile on his face.

“Ally…” It was soft, but she caught his voice this time. Before she orbed away she watched as one of the people standing guard turned around with a cellphone in his hand. “Hey, Chris! They got ‘em.” He walked towards her father and with a gasp she realized who it was, Stiles. Older, he had grown into his limbs and face a bit more, but he was still the same. He took her place at her father’s side and helped him up. “They’ll meet us at my jeep. Let’s get you to the hospital.” Not staying to hear more she orbed. Missing the shocked eyes of the other man who turned.

Chris didn’t though. “What did you see?”

Danny’s mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to process what he saw. “I, uh, I could have sworn I saw Allison.” As if he was only confirming. Chris closed his eyes and nodded. “But that can’t be.” Danny kept talking. “It can’t be, she can’t… Aumakua. She is your Aumakua.”

Stiles glanced between the two. “Uh huh… Well I for one don’t know what that means, but what I do know is that I do not like people bleeding on me. And bleeding you are Sir Chris. So, since we don’t have time for a magic massage from Danny boy here, a hospital we go. Let’s go. Drive now, talk later.” He slung an arm over his shoulder and helped Chris stand, his face pale from blood loss.

“I saw her.” His words were soft. Not meant for anyone but himself. A reaffirmation. He saw her. Allison had been here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Ask Me No More, another part in Ailes D'Argent. The plot thickens... And I am really liking reading Hawaiian Mythology.  
> Kahuna is not a surfer. It is a healer, prophet, a holy man, likened to a shaman.  
> Aukamkua is a familial spirit, looked at like a guardian or family god.


End file.
